elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tending the Flames
Overview .]] *'Quest Giver' : Viarmo *'Prerequisite': None *'Intersecting Quests': None *'Location': Bard's College, Dead Man's Respite, Blue Palace *''Reward': Leveled , Bards College Membership Proving your worth The quest begins inside the Bards College with Viarmo, the same target as the Quest to return the book from the bard in Windhelm. Upon speaking to him, you are given a dialog option to ask for admission. He then tells you the story of King Olaf One-Eye's verse, which was thought to be lost when the king ordered the copies destroyed. However, one copy is suspected to be with the bard at Dead Man's Respite. Viarmo then asks you to retrieve the book from the dungeon. The marker for the dungeon shows up on your map, south of Solitude. '''Objective:' Retrieve King Olaf's Verse from Dead Man's Respite ]] Target: King Olaf's Verse, Book, next to Svaknir's corpse near the end of the Dungeon. The ancient barrow is located in the mountains southwest of Morthal and you will, immediately upon entering, notice a strange ghost wave at you, then disappear through the sealed entrance to the north. Pick up the Ruby Dragon Claw from the table, which will cause four of the previously dead Draugr enemies to reanimate and attack, but will also raise the gate and allow you to follow the ghost. It soon becomes clear that the ghost shows you the correct path, so follow it and pull the chain at the dead end. The next area is a maze-like tomb where you will have to pull several chains to open up different areas. Use your map to your advantage and make sure to access the easternmost room for a copy of the Speech skill book The Buying Game, guarded by a well-placed Battering Ram. Watch out for several Draugr and frostbite spiders and continue north. Beware of the pressure plate at the foot of the stairs, which will release a flame trap. Fight the spiders in the next room, loot the shelves for some potions and soul gems then pull the chain, which will open the grating in the floor and reveal a watery pit. Take the jump and proceed forward to a chamber with several enemies, including an archer on the ledge above. Proceed to the level above and open the gate, which will trigger several swinging blade traps, so cross the bridge carefully and pull the chain to make them stop. Go up another level and open the huge door. At the end of the next tunnel, use the Arcane Enchanter if you must, then turn around and watch your ghostly guide disappear through yet another door; due to a magical seal you are not allowed to follow, so make your way through another set of catacombs and fight the residing Draugr. The locked door hides a master-locked treasure chest, with a boss-leveled amount of gold. In the next chamber, the gate will shut behind you and five Draugr will attack. After the battle, explore the southeastern room for a chest, but beware of the Dart Trap protecting it. Pull the chain and head down the path. Activate the handle and watch the rock wall lower and behold the sight of the ghost sitting next to the decaying corpse of Svaknir, the Bard executed for questioning the King in ancient times. You cannot interact with the ghost, but the corpse still holds the forbidden Verse (Note: Using the Dawnbreaker anywhere (confirm) in the dungeon and causing a corpse explosion effect triggers a bug that clips the verse into the floor, making it irretrievable and breaking the quest).When this bug appears simply walk back then kill the two undead with the dawnbraker,return and the verse should be visible, so claim it and learn the truth behind the annual Festival in Solitude. As soon as you take the Verse, the ghost disappears and you will have no choice but to backtrack through the Catacombs. On your way back, you will encounter the Ghost of Svaknir near the magically sealed door. He will turn towards the door and break the barrier and run headfirst into the Chamber. Follow him to a Nordic puzzle door; it is finally time to investigate the Ruby Dragon Claw you found when you initially entered the barrow, so take an extra look and you will find the symbols Wolf, Hawk, Wolf, so adjust the corresponding images for the three rings on the door, then insert the claw in the keyhole. Proceed forward and equip yourself for a lengthy battle. In the final chamber, the ghost of Svaknir will stand in the middle of a small pond, surrounded by Draugr’s all seated on thrones. There are eight on the ground floor, and an additional four on the ledge in the other end of the room. Everything seems quiet, until you get close to the ghost. He will then shout out: Olaf! It is time! His words will make the entire room tremble and the first wave of Draugr enemies will rise from their thrones and attack. As a ghost, Svaknir is immortal and will pick up the fight, so do your best to help him out. When all eight enemies are slain, Svaknir will shout: Arise, Olaf! My vengeance is at hand! This will make the four Draugr on the ledge rise and attack, so once again help Svaknir get his revenge. These Draugr are all higher level than the first ones, but Svaknir will once again prove his skills and help you defeat them. When they are dead, he will finally shout out: "Olaf!" This will finally cause Olaf One-Eye himself to burst out of his coffin screaming: "Insolent Bard. Die!" He will then attack the both of you, so do your best to avoid his attacks and beware of his ability to disarm you. He can be a tough opponent, but will eventually fall to the ground and die. The tormented soul of Svaknir will finally be set free; he will head to the nearby door, pull out his lute and disappear in a ray of light. Loot Olaf’s corpse for a leveled sword and the key to his treasury, then examine the wall behind his coffin for a Whirlwind Dragon Shout. Unlock the treasury door and examine the area for considerable loot, then pull the lever and make your way out of the barrow. Note: King Olaf can be found in the Hall of Valor in Sovngarde even before you complete this quest. Either this is a plot hole or Olaf returns to his body somehow. Objective: Return with King Olaf's Verse Target: Viarmo, Bard's College Once you return with the verse, bring it to Viarmo, who begins to read it. He mentions that the verses are incomplete. Ask him about recreating the verses, and he gives it a shot. The first verse talks about King Olaf's capture of the dragon Numinex being a con. If your speech skill is high enough, you can Persuade him to use "King Olaf was Numinex, in human form!" as the answer. The second verse talks about his conquest of Skyrim, and the Siege of Solitude. With a high enough speech, you can use Persuade to suggest 'King Olaf sacked town in dragon form!'. Objective: Meet Viarmo inside the Blue Palace presenting King Olaf's verse to Jarl Elisif the Fair]] Once you meet Viarmo in the palace, he will approach the Jarl and begin to read the verse, using the suggestions from the earlier persuasion checks. If the persuasion checks were used, and the correct answers given, she will be impressed enough to hold the festival and provide a reward to the college. (She will allow the festival no matter which suggestions were used, but the end reward is greater if the speech checks are passed.) Viarmo thanks you, then tells you to talk to Jorn inside the college. Talk to Jorn, then wait until 9:00 PM to talk to him again. Objective: Observe the Burning of King Olaf Once outside, head to your right and into the overlook. Viarmo will set an effigy of King Olaf on fire, then congratulate you on your work. He announces the crowd that you are now an official bard, informs you of several other quests inside the Bard's College, and gives your share of the reward from the Queen, a sum depending on your level. 'Bugs:' *(X360) Upon reaching the room where you use the ruby claw on door, the circles might not spin and are locked in place. Not known if problem is consistent for PC or PS3. This may be fixed by saving the game and loading the same game. The circles may be spun now. *As you enter the dungeon Svaknir's ghost will be halfway into the floor unmoving. Walking up to him seems to make him move along untill he disappears like normal. The next time you see him he will be in the 'down but not out' position crawling along the floor the way he is meant to go. This is consistant throughout the whole dungeon. When you get to the sealed door he is unable to break the barrior. No known fixes yet (confirmed X360.) *(PS3 and PC) Even if you passed the persuasion checks, Viarmo might still do the last part of the verse as if you had picked the middle option (confirmed X360.) *(PC) In Olaf's Tomb. If you learn the dragon words before Svaknir summons Olaf, he may get stuck and Olaf never appears. To avoid this, be sure that Olaf is dead before reaching the wall with the dragons words. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Bards College Quests Category:Quests